Numerous desirable features of flash memory, such as low-cost, high-density, high-speed architecture, low power, and high reliability, have made flash memory a popular choice for storing data, particularly for battery-powered devices. As such, flash memory devices have been diminishing in size and/or increasing in density for more versatile applications. For example, multiple memory cells in series such as NAND flash memory may be used to increase memory capacity.
As NAND flash design rule is scaled down, and as more memory capacity is required, the bit line width becomes narrower and longer. In addition, there is less space separating bit lines. These conditions may cause the parasitic capacitance and resistance to increase, which in turn, causes data throughput to decrease.